leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Ryze/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Nakládej s tímto světem opatrně. Co bylo stvořeno, lze zničit.“ Ryze je životem ošlehaný prastarý arcimág, jenž je mnohými považován za jednoho z nejschopnějších čarodějů Runeterry. Na jeho bedrech spočívá obrovské břímě. Vyniká nekonečnou odolností a hlubokými znalostmi tajemných učení. Svůj život strávil pátráním po Runách světa – úlomcích surové magie, která kdysi z nicoty stvořila svět. Ryze ví o hrůzách, které by tyto glyfy mohly na Runeterře způsobit, a tak je musí nalézt dřív, než padnou do nesprávných rukou. Příběh Aktuální= Ryze byl ještě mladík, když se poprvé dozvěděl o mocných tajuplných silách, které se v tomto světě ukrývají. Na jedné diplomatické misi Ryze zaslechl hovor mezi svým mistrem Tyrem a nějakým dalším vrásčitým starým mágem. Polohlasně se bavili o možném nebezpečí, které v sobě skýtalo cosi jménem „Runy světa“. Když si Tyrus svého žáka všiml, okamžitě rozhovor přerušil a pevně v ruce sevřel svitek, který nikdy neodkládal. Během následujících desetiletí se začalo povědomí o Runách šířit, protože byly vykopávány další a další. Prastaré glyfy zkoumali největší mudrcové své doby, kteří se pokoušeli rozluštit moc v nich ukrytou. Jen málo z nich si dokázalo představit význam jejich původu či ryzí sílu, která se v nich ukrývala. Někteří předpokládali, že runy jsou nedílnou součástí stvoření samotné Runeterry. První z těchto záhadných artefaktů měly katastrofální následky, neboť přetvořily krajinu celých národů. Národy si rychle přestaly vzájemně věřit, neboť se mezi lidmi začala šířit myšlenka, že by se tato „moc Stvořitelů“ dala využít jako zbraň. Ryze a Tyrus cestovali od národu k národu a snažili se klidnit stihomam a vyzývat ke zdrženlivosti, ale jejich poslání bylo čím dál ošidnější. Neúnavně se snažili odvracet mnohá neštěstí, ale Ryze cítil, jak v jeho mistrovi vzrůstá zoufalství. Jednoho osudného dne vyjednávali Tyrus s Ryzem řešení sporu dvou rozhádaných národů nedaleko osady Khom, kde Ryze vyrůstal. Armády se navzájem obviňovaly z plánování nasazení runových zbraní v boji proti nepříteli a zároveň byly připravené uchýlit se ke stejnému řešení, pokud by se tak stalo. Napětí se pomalu vymykalo kontrole, a tak Tyrus seznal, že tento střet nedokáže odvrátit. Obě armády byly rozhodnuty jít do války, a tak Tyrovi nezbylo nic jiného, než se svým učedníkem utéct. Dostali se sotva do poloviny pohoří, když propukla bitva. Ryze náhle pocítil, jak se mu země rozpadá pod nohama. Země se dávila a naříkala a nebe nad nimi ucuklo, jako by bylo smrtelně raněné. Tyrus popadl Ryze a cosi na něj křičel, ale jeho slova spolklo nepřirozené ticho. A tak byli poprvé svědky účinků dvou Run světa použitých jako válečná zbraň. A náhle to vše ustalo. Ryze a Tyrus se vyšplhali na pozůstatky nejbližšího vrcholku a pohlédli do údolí, ve kterém proti sobě stála obě vojska. A pod sebou spatřili šílenství: zkázu tak neúprosnou, že popírala přírodní zákony. Armády, lidé, i samotná půda – vše bylo pryč. A místo toho se jejich směrem valil oceán, který byl předtím den cesty daleko. Ryze nebyl ničeho schopen; padnul na kolena a zíral do obrovské díry světa. Byla to naprostá zkáza. Nic nezůstalo. Ani osada, která kdysi byla jeho domovem. Runeterrou zmítaly otevřené války. První hrůzy Runových válek zasely strach a agresi do srdcí těch, kteří si nyní uvědomovali, jakou moc mají na dosah ruky. I Ryze pocítil potřebu připojit se ke konfliktu, aby zabránil další zkáze, která zasáhla jeho vlastní lid. Tyrus však uklidnil horkou hlavu svého svěřence a naučil jej, že cesta pomsty vede k ještě větší bolesti. Zpočátku se Ryze na svého mistra za jeho mírumilovnost zlobil, ale časem jeho slova pochopil a poznal jejich moudrost. Na cestě kolem světa, na které se setkávali s těmi, kteří Runy třímali, Tyrus nabádal k příčetnosti. Aby zajistili budoucnost Runeterry, žádal, aby byly všechny Runy světa uzamčeny mimo dosah lidí. Někteří, které okamžitá hrozba vyhlazení přiměla k rozvážnosti, souhlasili s tím, že své Runy světa odevzdají Tyrovi, zatímco ostatní se svého nově objeveného vlivu a moci vzdát odmítali. Tyrus pokračoval ve své práci a pokoušel se odstranit všechny Runy světa z dosahu lidstva. Ale zatímco naděje Runeterry vzrůstala, zdálo se, že Tyrus podléhá. Ryze poznal, že jeho mistr je čím dál odtažitější. Zatímco se Tyrus vypořádával s Runami, začínal svého žáka vysílat na mise, které se zdály být pramálo významné. Při jednom takovém podřadném úkolu se Ryze doslechl o nové pohromě, tentokrát jihovýchodně od Valoranu - v Icathii. Mág spěchal na místo zkázy, obtěžkán starostmi o svého mistra a přítele, a doufal, že je stále naživu. Když Ryze dorazil, měl radost z toho, že Tyrus byl skutečně v bezpečí. Ale Ryzova úleva měla krátkého trvání. Vedle svitku, který si nikdy nesměl přečíst, ležely dvě Runy světa. Starší mág mu vysvětlit, že když už byly Runy světa objeveny, neměl na výběr a musel je sám použít. Ryze si se zděšením uvědomil, že Tyrus onu katastrofu nejenže přežil – on ji dokonce způsobil. Pokračoval ve své hořké tirádě a vyprávěl svému žákovi, že lidstvo je bezhlavé dítě, jež si hraje s mocí, které nerozumí. Tyrus už nedokázal plnit roli diplomata při vyjednávání s mocichtivými hlupáky. Musel je zastavit. Ačkoliv se Ryze pokoušel Tyra přesvědčit, nebylo to k ničemu. Onen vzor nekonečné moudrosti, ke kterému vzhlížel už od dětství, byl pryč. Před ním stál pochybný muž, náchylný ke stejným svodům jako ti hlupáci, které sám odsuzoval. Runy jej hluboce zkazily a bylo jasné, že je použije znovu a znovu – a pokaždé tím zničí kus světa. Ryze musel jednat, i kdyby to znamenalo, že svého jediného skutečného přítele musí zničit. Vydal ze sebe každou píď tajemné energie, kterou dokázal povolat. Tyrus se napřáhl k Runám, byv odhodlán nevzdat se jejich moci. Jak po nich tento zkažený mág sahal, dočasně se vystavil Ryzově útoku. O chvíli později ležela na podlaze Tyrova doutnající mrtvola. Ryze se třásl a jeho mysl se snažila vstřebat, co se právě stalo. Když znovu nabyl smyslů, ocitl se sám s Runami světa, jejichž záře ho lákala, aby se jich zmocnil. Ryze se obrnil, zvedl ty podivné symboly jeden po druhém a okamžitě pocítil, jak ho přetvářejí v něco většího, či spíše strašnějšího, než jakým by jinak mohl být. Otřásl se, upustil Runy a couvl. Ty glyfy dokázaly otrávit mysl tak mocného mága, jakým byl Tyrus. Jak jim má odolat Ryze? Pak si uvědomil, že kdyby odešel, mohl by Runy najít a použít někdo jiný. V tom okamžiku si Ryze uvědomil záběr svého úkolu. Dokud budou Runy světa k dispozici, Runové války budou pokračovat a nakonec jistě přivodí zkázu celé Runeterry. Nevěda, jaký další krok by měl učinit, Ryze spatřil svitek, který s sebou Tyrus neustále nosil. Ryze svitek váhavě rozbalil a ihned ho osvítila světlá záře. Ryze najednou věděl, co musí udělat. Od onoho dne Ryze putuje po světě hnán stejnými neviděnými lákadly, které ho stejnou měrou vedou i děsí. Neustále odolává příslibu moci obsažené v každé Runě a místo toho je ukládá na tajná místa, kam se nikdo nedostane. Nad tímto úkolem strávil celá staletí – jeho život byl nezvykle prodloužen magií, kterou během vykonávání své povinnosti vstřebal. Ani po této dlouhé době si Ryze nemůže dovolit se zastavit. Runy světa se začaly opět vynořovat a svět zapomněl cenu, kterou s sebou nesou. |-| Dávný přítel= Kdyby Ryzovým tělem neproudila neklidná energie, bylo by mu chladno. Jeho břímě bylo příliš velké, než aby jej freljordské živly nějak ovlivnily. Dokonce ani vzdálené zavytí hladového ledového trolla s ním nehnulo. Přišel sem odvést svou práci. Netěšila ho, ale bylo třeba ji udělat a on si nemohl dovolit ji dál odkládat. Když se blížil k branám, zaslechl na sosnovém opevnění šustění kožešin. To k němu spěchali válečníci, aby jej prověřili. V okamžiku se nad branami zaleskly hroty oštěpů připravených zabít každého nevítaného hosta. „Přišel jsem za Yagem,“ houkl Ryze a stáhl kapuci svého pláště jen o malý kousek, aby odhalil svou nafialovělou kůži. „Je to důležitý.“ Když bojovníci spatřili Runového mága, jejich kamenné výrazy vystřídalo překvapení. Sešplhali z bran dolů a otevřeli těžká dřevěná vrata, která vydávala znepokojené skřípaní, když jimi nevítaný host procházel. Na toto místo mnoho návštěvníků nezavítalo; a hlavy těch, kteří se sem odvážili, většinou skončily na kůlu pro výstrahu ostatním. Ryzova pověst mu však otevírala dveře i do těch nejnehostinnějších míst Runeterry – – Aspoň na pár minut, jestli to půjde hladce, pomyslel si. Když procházel kolem drsných, větrem ošlehaných mužů, kteří jej mlčky soudili, jeho tvář neprozradila žádné z pochyb, které měl. Malý chlapec, nebylo mu víc než pět, opustil svou starou matku a statečně se vydal prohlédnout si Ryze zblízka. „Ty jsi černokněžník?“ zeptal se chlapec. „Tak něco,“ odpověděl Ryze a sotva se na chlapce podíval. Pokračoval dál. Našel pěšinu, která vedla k zadní části opevnění. Byl překvapen; vesnice se téměř nezměnila od doby, kdy tu byl před mnoha lety naposledy. Došel k budově s kupolí z křišťálového ledu, jejíž zářivá azurová barva vyčnívala nad nevýrazným okolím postaveného ze dřeva a hlíny. Vždycky to měl v hlavě srovnaný. Snad bude spolupracovat, pomyslel si Ryze, vkročil do chrámu a připravil se na to, co přijde. Uvnitř chrámu stál starý ledový mág a naléval víno do mísy na oltáři. Otočil se k Ryzovi a tiše jej soudil svým pohledem. Ryze cítil své srdce až v krku. Po chvilce se muž usmál a objal Ryze jako dávno ztraceného bratra. „Jsi nějaký pohublý,“ řekl mág. „Měl bys něco sníst.“ „Na rozdíl od tebe,“ odvětil Ryze a pokývnul směrem k Yogovu panděru. Oba přátelé se hlasitě rozesmáli, jako by to bylo včera od chvíle, kdy se viděli naposledy. Ryze cítil, že jeho obezřetnost slábne. V tomto světě byla jen hrstka lidí, které nazýval svými přáteli a jeho duši uklidňovalo, když s jedním z nich mohl mluvit. Další hodinu s Yagem rozprávěli, vzpomínali a jedli. Ryze už zapomněl, jak skvělá je konverzace s jinou lidskou bytostí. Klidně by s Yagem zůstal dva týdny, popíjel by víno a vyprávěl o vítězstvích i porážkách. „Co tě přivádí tak hluboko do Freljordu?“ zeptal se konečně Yago. Otázka vrátila Ryze zpět na zem. Rychle si vzpomněl na slova, která si pro tuhle rozmluvu pečlivě přichystal. Vypověděl Yagovi o svém putování Shurimou. Vydal se prozkoumat kmen nomádů, který se koupal v bohatství a oplýval územím připomínající malé království – to vše takřka přes noc. Při bližším prozkoumání Ryze zjistil, že mají Runu světa. Postavili se mu na odpor a... Ryze ztišil hlas, aby se přizpůsobil tichu v místnosti. Vysvětlil, že někdy je třeba uchýlit se k hrozným věcem, aby svět zůstal nedotčený. Ty hrozné věci jsou někdy lepší než příšerná zkáza, která by se jinak rozhostila všude kolem. „Musí se udržet v bezpečí,“ zakončil své vyprávění Ryze. „Všechny.“ Yago zasmušile přikývl a vřelost, která se mezi dvěma přáteli rozhořela, byla okamžitě pryč. „Sebral bys nám ji, kdybys věděl, že je to to jediné, co drží trolly zpátky?“ zeptal se Yago. „Věděl jsi, že k tomu dojde,“ řekl Ryze. Nebyla jiná cesta. „Věděl jsi to po celý ty roky.“ „Dej nám víc času. Na jaře vyrazíme na jih. Jakou šanci máme v zimě?“ „To už jsi jednou říkal,“ řekl Ryze chladně. K jeho překvapení mu Yago sevřel ruce a jemně jej požádal. „Máme mnoho dětí. A tři z našich žen jsou obtěžkané. To bys nás všechny odsoudil?“ zeptal se Yago zoufale. „Kolik vás ve vesnici je?“ pokrčil obočí Ryze. „Devadesát dva,“ odpověděl Yago. „A kolik je lidí na světě?“ Yago mlčel. „Už to nepočká. Temný síly se blíží a chtěj si jí vzít. Dnes jí odnesu pryč,“ řekl Ryze rozhodně. „Akorát ji chceš sám pro sebe!“ obvinil jej Yago žárlivě a vybuchl vzteky. Ryze pohlédl Yagovi do tváře a viděl, že se z muže stal zamračený nepřátelský tvor. Už v něm nebylo nic z muže, kterého kdysi Ryze znal. Ryze mu vysvětloval, že se již dávno naučil Runy nepoužívat, protože cena za jejich moc je až příliš vysoká. Bylo však jasné, že šílenec před ním neposlouchá nic z toho, co mu říká. Náhle Ryze pocítil prudkou bolest a zjistil, že leží na zemi a z úst mu odkapávají sliny. Vzhlédl na Yaga a viděl, že stojí v útočném postoji a z jeho prstů probleskává moc, kterou by neměl vládnout žádný smrtelník. Když se mu plně vrátilo vědomí, spoutal Ryze ledového mága prstencem nadpřirozené moci a získal tím dostatek času, aby se mohl opět postavit na nohy. Ryze s Yagem kroužili kolem sebe a sesílali na sebe síly, které svět už dlouho neviděl. Yago spaloval Ryzovu kůži žárem, který mu připadal jako dvacet sluncí. Ryze mu oplatil sprškou mocných magických výbojů. Ryzovi to připadalo jako hodiny, než se pod nátlakem jejich souboje probořily stěny chrámu a než se na ně zřítila ledová kupole. Ryze byl vážně zraněný, ale i přesto se vyškrábal z trosek a klekl na kolena. Koutkem oka rozmazaně zahlédl Yaga: byl celý potlučený a neohrabaně se snažil otevřít skříňku, kterou vyhrabal ze sutin. Podle chtíče v jeho očích bylo jasné, co v ní bylo a co by se stalo, pokud by se mu podařilo skříňku otevřít. V Ryzovi už nezbyla ani kapka magické energie, a tak se ke starému příteli vrhl zezadu a začal ho škrtit svým vlastním opaskem. Nic necítil – muž, jehož hluboce miloval sotva před pár minutami, už byl pryč. Nyní před ním stála pouhá překážka k dokončení úkolu. Yago se mocně bránil, kopal nohama kolem sebe a snažil se postavit. A potom padl mrtev. Ryze strhl klíček z Yagova řetízku a odemkl skříňku. Sebral Runu světa a cítil její tepání. Kolem ní se linula nažloutlá záře nepocházející z tohoto světa. Zabalil Runu do cáru pláště svého mrtvého přítele, opatrně ji schoval do svého váčku a vyrazil z chrámu. Žalostně povzdychl nad smrtí dalšího přítele. Runový mág se belhal k bráně a míjel ty samé větrem ošlehané obličeje, jimž čelil při svém příchodu. Podezíravě na ně hleděl – očekával útok. Vesničané mu však v odchodu nijak nebránili. Nebyli zde již žádní odvážní obránci. Byli to lidé, kteří nyní ohromeně čelili svému vlastnímu konci. Dívali se na Ryze velkýma, bezmocnýma očima. „Co teď máme dělat?“ zeptala se stará matka s chlapcem, který se schovával za jejími kožešinami. „Já bych odsud odešel,“ řekl jí Ryze. Věděl, že pokud zde zůstanou, trollové se na vesnici vrhnou s prvním příchodem tmy. Nikdo by nepřežil. A za branami vesnice číhalo ještě větší nebezpečí. „Nemůžeme jít s tebou?“ zeptal se chlapec. Ryze se zastavil. Část jeho nitra – pozůstatek nerozumného soucitu hluboko uvnitř něj – křičela: Vezmi je s sebou! Zachraň je. Zapomeň na zbytek světa. Ale věděl, že nemůže. Ryze se plahočil hlubokým freljordským sněhem a rozhodl se, že se na tváře těch, jež nechal za sebou, neohlédne. Byly to totiž tváře mrtvých a on měl co dočinění s těmi, kdo mají ještě naději. |-| Druhý= V Runeteře je mnoho těch, kteří jsou přitahováni studiem magie, nebo v nedávné době, rozvíjejícím se odvětvím techmaturgie. Pro většinu je snaha o získání těchto znalostí představována vysokými školami a univerzitami. Místa tradičního studia však nikdy nebyla pro Ryzeho, který cítil s magií Runeterry větší a prvotnější spojení, než ti kteří se ho snažili učit. Jako mladý muž vyrazil na vlastní pěst objevit to, co jej tolik přitahovalo. Ryze procestoval svět, vyhledávaje moudrost mocných poustevníků, čarodějek a šamanů - kohokoli, kdo měl něco převyšující učení městských států Valoranu. Když se od těchto mudrců naučil vše co mohl, obrátil se Ryze s hledáním ztracených, zapomenutých a zapovězených znalostí do mystických světů, kde se ostatní báli i jen nahlédnout. Ryzeho neúnavné hledání magických znalostí ho dovedlo k prastaré formě kouzelnictví, známé jako trnová magie. Toto umění vyžadovalo, aby si Ryze vytetoval na své tělo kouzla, která trvale napájejí jeho bytost nesmírnou tajemnou silou a konečně naplňují jeho potřebu svázanosti s mystickými energiemi Runeterry. Jeho cesty ho mimoto přivedly k odkrytí obřího nezničitelného svitku, který nyní nosí na zádech - účel zde napsaného kouzla však zůstává tajemstvím, které zná pouze Ryze. Tvrdí, že je to ohavnost - něco, co musí být před světem ochráněno. To podráždilo zvědavost mnoha, ačkoli si nikdo není jistý, jak oddělit svitek od Ryze, nebo spíše jestli je možné tuláckého mága překonat a pokusit se o to. Tehdy Ryze vstoupil do League of Legends, kvůli studiu magických stvoření a mocných will-workerů, kteří zde bojují, a aby dokončil svůj průzkum mystické Runeterry. |-| První= de:Ryze/Background en:Ryze/Background fr:Ryze/Historique pl:Ryze/historia ru:Ryze/Background sk:Ryze/Background Kategorie:Příběh